Invasion Mode
Invasion Mode is a game mode in Conduit 2. It is similar to the Firefight mode in the Halo series. In this mode, players have limited lives to fight 15 waves of AI controlled enemies found in the Story Mode. Early waves feature weak enemies like the atlantean Fixers, drudge Tear-Mites, and Trust Soldiers equiped with conventional weapons; but as the match goes on, stronger enemies with more powerfull armament begin to appear. This mode can be played alone, or with up to 3 friends in the same console, because of this, the mode can be found in the Splitscreen menu of the game. After setting up the controller options and loadouts, player can enter in the Invasion lobby. In it the difficult setting and one of the three maps can be chosen before beginning. The objective of the game is surviving the waves of enemies and gain as much credits as possible from them. The mode is co-operative since all players work for a single team against the computer, but also has some competitivity because the player with the highest score will win the match. Killed enemies will drop coins that can be collected by players, as well as giving points to it's killer. Also, the stronger an enemy is, the more coins it will drop. Sometimes enemies will yield a large coin that gives more credits. Also, a coin container will appear randomly in the match, shooting it will release several coins. If a player gets killed by the enemies, another player can grab his/her coins. In total, there are 5 rounds with 3 waves of enemies per round. there is a total of 15 waves and each wave gets progressivly harder. After a number of enemies killed, an Ammo Cache will come down from the sky for players to refill all their weapons. Tips *The higher the difficulty level is, the more points can be earned per kill. *Killing enemies with headshots gives significantly more points than with body shots. *After 800 points a Ammo Cache will be dropped. *After (roughly) 2,000 points a bonus cache will be dropped. *After 5,000 points you will recive another life. *A coin is equal to 25 points and a big coin is equal to 1,000 points. *Being killed will result in a small loss of points. *Quitting a match is not recomended, as all points will be lost. At the end of the game, all points acquired are converted directly into credits. This mode is one of the best ways to earn them, as completing the 15 waves can result in several thousand credits, but the player will have to go through most of the waves to get a good amount of money. Completing a round of Invasion will earn the player one achievement once. There are 5 achievements for Invasion in total. Maps *Serenity *Dig Site *Avalanche Enemies encountered in Invasion Enemies will spawn in a random spawn point on the map and immediately go after the nearest player or Widowmaker Turret. It should be noted that not all of the enemies in the list will appear in every match, and they all spawn in ordered groups of 3-4 different kinds of units. Groups are selected at random, but the same units are always in the same group. Only one type of unit per category in each group. Each group must use atleast three different kinds of units. Here is a chart of all the enemies encountered in Conduit 2 Invasion Mode, enemy groups are not listed. Units in Invasion are devided into the following categories: Assault 1, Assault 2, Assault 3, Melee 1, Melee 2, Sniper, Flier, and Medic. Each category is chosen depending on the unit and what weapon it uses, and they each have their own AI. Only one type of unit in each category can be in each group. Trivia * The mode was originally going to use the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for a 4 player online gameplay in addition to solo and split-screen, but was later scrapped and focused only on local multiplayer functionality. SEGA still advertises this mode as having online connectivity in their official site. * Interestingly, enemies that never appear in the story mode of Conduit 2, like the Therm-Mites and the Agents, are featured in this mode, being their only appereance in this game. * Enemies carry a variety of weapons that is not often seen in the story mode, like Drones using SPAS 12s or Advancers using AEGIS Devices. *In Avalanche, there is a chance that some weak enemies will spawn in an area of the map that is inaccessible to the player to reach; however, they can still be killed by standing on top of the building with the sniper window, and then throwing a grenade at them or by jumping and shooting. *It has been reported that in Serenity the game can freeze at round 3 for unknown reasons. **This error has been temporarily fixed by making Skimmers lose their AI. *Enemies may sometimes spawn inside walls or floors, particulary the Sentries, so having a "sniper" build (Phase Rifle plus its exclusive upgrades) as one of the four loadouts is recomended. * Sometimes on Avalanche Supplies will spawn on top of inaccessible areas making it impossible to re-supply the player's weapons. Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer